Cartoon Characters (Cars) (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of The 1995 to 2007 Disney/Pixar Film "Cars". Cast * Lightning McQueen - SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Mater - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Sally Carrera - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Doc Hudson - Harold SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Ramone - Marlin (Finding Nemo) * Flo - Dory (Finding Nemo) * Sheriff - Gill (Finding Nemo) * Fillmore - Eric Cartman (South Park) * Sarge - Mr. Garrison (South Park) * Luigi - Remy (Ratatouille) * Guido - Emile (Ratatouille) * Lizzie - Rarity (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) * Stanley - Spike (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) * Red - Robby the Seal (Pingu) * Mack - Pingu's Grandpa (Pingu) * Strip "The King" Weathers - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Chick Hicks - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Lynda Weathers (Mrs. The King) - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Tex Dinoco - The Cat In the Hat (Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat) (2003) * Mia and Tia - Pingi and Pinga (Pingu) * Rusty and Dusty Rust-Eze - Skipper and Rico (Madagascar) * Van and Minny - Dash and Violet Parr (The Incredibles) * Fred - Sam-I-Am (Green Eggs and Ham) * Frank - The Anglerfish (Finding Nemo) * Tractors - Jellyfish (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Boost - Bruce (Finding Nemo) * DJ - Anchor (Finding Nemo) * Wingo - Chum (Finding Nemo) * Snot Rod - Barracuda (Finding Nemo) * Bob Cutlass - King Julien (Madagascar) * Dárrell Cartrip - Maurice (Madagascar) * Antenna Ball Seller Car - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Lightning McQueen Pit Crew - Pearl, Sheldon and Tad (Finding Nemo) * Harv - R2D2 (Star Wars) * Kori Turbowitz - Peach (Finding Nemo) * Lightyear Blimp - Pingu's Dad (Pingu) * Peterbuilt - Wario (Súper Mario) * Car Reporter #1 - Crush (Finding Nemo) * Japanese Car Reporter - Deb/Flo (Finding Nemo) * Dale Earnheardt Jr - Bubbles (Finding Nemo) * Jay Limo - Gurgle (Finding Nemo) * Sven The Gobiernator - Bloat (Finding Nemo) * Car Reporter #2 - Squirt (Finding Nemo) * Security Guard #2 - Jacques (Finding Nemo) * Mario Andretti - Charlie (Finding Dory) * Chick Hicks Pit Crew - Plankton's Family (SpongeBob SquarePants) * The King Pit Crew - Pudge T.W Turtle Woolie Tillie Frances Cranston (Cats Don't Dance) * Dinoco Helicopter - Mr. Ray (Finding Nemo) * Michael Schumacher Ferrari - Oswald The Octopus * T.J Hummer - Missing Link (Monsters vs Aliens) * Lightning Bug Car - Nemo (Finding Nemo) (2003) * Woody Car - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) * Buzz Lightyear Car - Raj (Camp Lazlo) * Hamm Car - Clam (Camp Lazlo) * Mike Car - Rigby (Regular Show) * Sulley Monster Truck - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) * The Abominable Snowplow - Norm (Norm of the North) * Flik Car - Oscar (Shark Tale) * P.T. Flea Car - Conker (Conker Live and Reloaded) * Circus Animals (Cars/Bugs) - Po (Kung Fu Panda; as Dim), Marge (The Simpsons; as Rosie), Kowalski and Private (Madagascar; as Tuck and Roll), Mantis and Viper (Kung Fu Panda; as Manny and Gypsy), Surly (The Nut Job; as Francis), Lenny (Shark Tale; as Heimlich), and Max (The Secret Life of Pets; as Slim)Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Cars Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs